1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricating structure for a static hydraulic continuously variable transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure of an oil path for ejecting lubricant oil from a shaft of the transmission to a rotary sliding part such as a slant plate within the static hydraulic continuously variable transmission.
2. Description of Background Art
In the background art static hydraulic continuously variable transmission, there were provided a plurality of diametrical lubricant oil ejection holes directed from the central oil path of the shaft of the transmission axially formed at the center of the shaft of the transmission toward the outer circumference of the shaft of the transmission in order to eject lubricant oil from the shaft of the transmission to a rotary sliding part such as a slant plate (see Japanese Application No. 54734/2002 (FIG. 2), and Japanese Application No. 100909/1997 (reference numeral 77 in FIG. 2), for example). The lubricant oil ejection hole is a hole having a relatively small diameter. As described above, the arrangement of a plurality of holes of small diameter at a thick-wall part of the shaft of the transmission caused its productivity to be reduced. Therefore, a fine diameter hole could not be attained and more than the required oil was supplied. In addition, even if a hole of fine diameter could be machined, the number of holes that feed oil to an appropriate location needed to be increased. This was not preferable due to the necessity of increasing a volume of the oil pump.